


The Tempest

by SkyPiglet



Series: Life is Strange Poetry [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Fan Poetry, Fanpoem, Gay, LIS, Lesbian, Maxine Caulfield - Freeform, Poetry, Romance, chloe price - Freeform, fan poem, life is strange - Freeform, max caulfield - Freeform, poem, pricefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPiglet/pseuds/SkyPiglet
Summary: A Pricefield poem, with Before the Storm influences.





	The Tempest

Rusted pickup trucks and ravens  
have led me to your door,  
as certain as cloudy shores  
swallow oceans in their embrace.

There's a storm in the distance,  
and my rhymes are all wrong--  
but sometimes the right words  
stew inside us til they die--

so here's another attempt at birthing  
flowers from my stone. Here  
is my small hand, and here  
is my salt breath.

Am I worth the mountains,  
or this sea of sharp bones?  
Am I sufficiently nuclear  
for your trembling heat?

Take me back to the beginning,  
when we were both children--  
to the echo of our fathers,  
before they left their fears behind.

Let's climb the tallest lighthouse,  
and block the light for ships to shore--  
and we can watch them all collide  
like strange, wooden creatures,

desperately  
loving one another.


End file.
